trapped in love
by aka yamada
Summary: chapter 2 updated! semua terkuak... perasaan naruto terhadap sasuke... perasaan sasuke terhadap naruto... apalagi yang akan terjadi? apakah sasuke hanya memanfaatkan tubuh naruto.. atau sebaliknya! just read! RNR! a bit lemon :p YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi~! Sekarang aka lagi demam yaoi, makanya mau coba coba bikin Yaoi~ *plak

Multichapter or one shot? Multichapteer~

Aka memang masih junior disini, tapi bukan berarti aka bisa diflame sembarang orang. Kalau mau flame, sign in dulu sono!

Fic terdahulu: GAGAL. Gaada yang review, means gagal.

Enjoy!

Trapped in Love

Pairing : Naruto U. & Sasuke U.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Yaoi. BL. Lemon. typo. OOC. Dll~

Chapter 1 : Our First Meet

Hari ini hari yang cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi? Yang terjadi hanyalah seorang laki laki berumur 5 tahunan menangis di pojok gang sempit, besar kemungkinan sedang terjadi upacara pemakaman didepan gang sempit tersebut. Kita tidak tahu siapa yang meninggal, bolehkah kita mengintip papan yang dipenuhi bunga yang merangkai berbagai kata?

Terpampang jelas:

~Turut Berduka Cita Atas Meninggalnya Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki~

Yup, dugaan kalian benar. Memang Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Sepasang suami istri yang suaminya menjabat sebagai Hokage di negara Hi yang besar ini, Konohagakure.

Diduga sebagai kecelakaan mobil yang tragis, dimana saat mereka sedang bertamasya yang amat sangat jarang terjadi karena Minato selalu sibuk dengan masalah negara yang tak pernah selesai. Mobil berwarna abu abu tersebut terlihat damai dengan tamasya mereka ke kebun binatang.

Lampu hijau. Siapa yang mau berhenti? Tentu saja mobil berkode C56MKN melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan standar. Tanpa disangka, dari depan terlihat mobil, ah truk. Ya, truk yang besar berwarna hitam legam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka. Refleks Kushina memeluk Naruto hingga Naruto sesak nafas. Minato juga secara refleks menekan rem dengan kuat kuat sampai terasa kakinya perih.

Terlambat. Truk tersebut sudah menabrak mereka. Kaca pecah bertebangan karena Minato terlempar keluar jendela sehingga tewas seketika, karena salah satu kaca yang berukuran cukup besar menusuk jantungnya dengan kuat. Sedangkan Kushina, yang masih memeluk Naruto terjungkal kedepan sehingga lehernya tercekat dengan kursi yang didudukinya juga ikut terjungkal kedepan. Naruto? Bocah tersebut terlempar ke jok belakang. Bersyukurlah tak ada yang terjadi pada anak tersebut. Kecuali pipinya yang tergores oleh kaca yang bertebangan sehingga menyebabkan pipinya keluar darah merah segar.

"Ayah..., Ibu..." lirihnya. Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Ayaahh... Ibuu..." mencoba berkata lebih keras. Tak ada jawaban.

Brak!

Mayat Minato terjatuh tepat disamping kaki Naruto. Melihat jantung Minato yang terpampang keluar. Melihat pemandangan sadis yang belom sepantasnya dilihatnya oleh umur yang masih dibawah anak anak.

"AYAAHHH..., IBUUU!"

~Aka Yamada~

Kembali ke pemakaman.

Tetap terlihat anak laki laki bernama Naruto. Sesaat kita memerhatikan sekilas, memang tak ada yang berubah dari mata biru indah itu. Tapi perhatikanlah sesaat.

Mata biru itu menangis...

Terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Kau milikku Naruto Uzumaki, jangan berpikir bisa menghindar dariku." Geram seseorang, yang pastinya tata bicaranya terlalu dewasa mengingat dia masih berumur 5 tahunan.

"...Hikss...hiksss.." tangisnya.

"Hei...mengapa menangis?" tanya seseorang. Refleks Naruto menoleh.

"Ayah dan Ibuku meninggaall... huaaaa..." lagi lagi tangisnya pecah.

"hei, tenang..."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang? Huaaa~"  
>"Ayah dan Ibumu pergi ke surga!"<p>

Perkataan orang disampingnya membuatnya mengehetikan tangisnya. Ya, memang mereka tampak seumuran. Tapi kulit yang putih seputih salju, mata hitam legam yang kecil, rambut yang mencuat ke belakang membuat Naruto sedikit terkaget kaget.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan semudah itu, dua orang dapat menjadi teman.

~Aka Yamada~

15 tahun kemudian.

"Temeee~~ mana gunting kuku-ku?" teriakan panik dari seorang laki laki kuliahan berumur 20 tahun dengan rambut kuning nyentrik, kulit yang berwarna tan yang eksotis.

"Hn, ini." Balas orang yang dipanggil 'Teme' tersebut sambil melemparkan gunting kuku Naruto.

Ng? Oh iya, kalian belum mengetahui apa yang membuat mereka jadi seperti ini, ya?

_Flashback_

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sepertinya mereka sedang berkenalan.

"Uchiha? Marga yang paling ditakuti di konohagakure..." sahut Naruto takut.

"Hei, jangan pikir aku ini macan yang ditakuti. Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"Tapi dimana aku tinggal? Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan posisi Hokage langsung diambil oleh hokage ketiga sehingga aku tidak dianggap lagi..." katanya sedih.

"Tinggallah di rumahku!"

"Eh~? Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengganggu kehidupan keluargamu."

"Kalau baka Anikiku dan kau tidak mau, jangan pikir kau tidak mati seperti kedua orang tuamu." Katanya tajam sambil menatap Naruto yang ketakutan.

"Baiklah..." 

Dan seperti inilah mereka sekarang, sama sama berumur 20 tahun, kuliah semester 6, tinggal serumah.

Naruto jurusan seni rupa dan kesenian.

Sasuke jurusan teknik sipil.

Tiba tiba, tak terasa berjalannya waktu membuat mereka mengahadapi ujian. Naruto pulang seperti biasa dan belajar seperti biasa. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Karena dia mengikuti jurusan teknik sipil, makanya dia jauh lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

Rabu, 23 Juli 2025.

Tik tik tik. Waktu menunjukan jam 9 lewat 25 menit. Itachi dinas ke Iwagakure, paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto pindah ke Kirigakure. Jadi mereka hanya hidup bertiga.

"Haaah~" desahnya kecewa, hari ini hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Naruto sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kue opera dark chocolate, 5 botol red wine. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Sudah hampir jam 10 namun Sasuke belum sampai di rumah.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..._ Lagi lagi hanya suara operator yang terdengar di handphone Naruto.

6969696969696969

Jam 11 lewat 2 menit.

Sasuke belum pulang juga.

Jam 12.00

"Aku pulang..." terdengar suara capai didepan pintu, dengan anusitas Naruto membuka pintunya. Dan yang terlihat adalah Sasuke dengan keringat bercucuran. Naruto tidak berpikir bahwa Sasuke keringatan karena berlari menuju rumah, sedangkan Naruto malah berpikir bahwa Sasuke melakukan 'itu'. Hei, bukankah melakukan 'itu' bisa membuat capai dan keringatan. Ditambah lagi Naruto belum menyadari perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya ke Naruto.

"Lama sekali kau! Aku pikir kau ada apa apa dijalan.. kau jangan .." tetesan air bening muncul di mata indah Naruto. Melihat itu Sasuke menjilat mata Naruto. Menjilat bukan berdasarkan nafsu semata, melainkan cinta yang tak pernah pupus.

"Ah~ Sasukee~" desahnya geli ketika Sasuke menjilat daun telinganya, turun turun lalu ke mulut. Pertama tama itu hanyalah ciuman lembut, namun lama lama Sasuke menjilat bibir bagian bawah Naruto. Seakan mengerti maksud Sasuke, dia pun membuka mulutnya, lidah Sasuke menjilat gigi Naruto, menyapu bagian atas, memelintir lidah Naruto. Memanjakan indra pengecap Naruto. Hingga saliva-saliva mereka bercucuran keluar.

"Ahh aahh~" desahnya manja.

"Hm, tidak enak disini, mari kita ke kamar." Katanya lalu menuntup pintu dan menggendong Naruto sambil meremas bokong Naruto. Naruto hanya mendesah desah dibuatnya. Lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke. Namun saat menaiki tangga, Sasuke melihat red wine kesayangannya bertenger di atas meja, diambilnya lalu beranjak ke kamar nya sendiri.

"Sas..ke.." desah Naruto saat perlahan Sasuke membuka kemeja Naruto yang ditindihnya di ranjang empuk yang berseprei putih.

Kancing pertama.

Kancing kedua.

Kancing ketiga, belahan dada bidang Naruto mulai terlihat. Dirabanya lalu langsung merobek 10 kancing yang ada di kemeja Naruto.

Dimasukannya red wine yang ada di gemgamannya kemulutnya, lalu tidak ditelan. Melainkan menumpahkannya di dada Naruto. Dijilatnya leher Naruto. Dijilat dihisap digigit.

"Aah, ah aaah~~" desah Naruto keenakan.

"Enak kan minumanku yang kubuat ini?" goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai licik.

Tanpa dihentikan permainan Sasuke, dibukanya celana Naruto, dilepas boxernya dan dilepas lagi celana dalamnya. Sehingga tubuh Naruto yang eksotis terlihat semuanya. Sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih utuh pakaiannya.

"Kau curaaang~..." katanya sambil menarik narik kemeja putih Sasuke yang masih dipakainya dan celana hitam panjang yang dilepas lepaskan.

Seakan mengerti dan ingin menggoda supaya Naruto lebih menginginkan tubuhnya, dia berkata; "Lepaskanlah Naruto~ sepertinya tenagaku sudah hilang, bahkan untuk membuka bajuku sendiri..." katanya sambil tersenyum yang amat sangat menggoda.

"u-uh!" Naruto kesal. Diciumnya bibir Sasuke dengan ganas, dilumatnya, dimasukan lidahnya lalu bernari-nari didalamnya. Perlahan, mulut Naruto turun ke leher Sasuke. Dihisapnya kuat kuat sambil menggesekan sesuatu yang sudah menegang dibawah sana.

"Aah~" untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke dibuat mendesah oleh Naruto.

Lalu bibir Naruto mulai turun ke bawah, hingga bertemu dengan kancing pertama di kemeja Sasuke.

"Uh.." Sasuke kaget sesaat, Naruto membuka kemejanya bukan dengan tangan, melainkan mulut! Dibukanya satu satu hingga terekspos semua bagian atas Sasuke. Dada yang bidang, perut six pack, dan semuanya yang membuat Naruto tambah bergairah. Meskipun mereka telah melakukannya berkali kali, mereka berdua tak pernah bosan sedikitpun.

Termasuk Naruto yang hanya dimanfaatkan.

"Akh..." Naruto kesakitan oleh jari Sasuke yang masuk ke lubangnya.

2 jari, berputar-putar didalam lubang Naruto. Membuatnya hanya bisa mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah. Tiga jari. Erangan Naruto sangat keras, meskipun sudah sering melakukan, tetap saja sakit.

"Argkh!" jeritnya saat sesuatu yang panjang dan besar masuk ke lubangnya. Apalagi kalau bukan penis Sasuke.

"Akh akh ankh!" desahnya menjadi jadi saat _sweet spot _nya ditusuk oleh penis Sasuke berkali kali. Meskipun agak kasar, namun Naruto tetap menikmatinya.

Serr...

Naruto dan Sasuke mendesah bersamaan saat mereka orgasme bersamaan. Cairan hangat Sasuke yang berada di lubangnya benar benar membuat Naruto ketagihan.

Dicopotnya penisnya.

"Tidurlah. Oyasumi."

"Ya, Oyasumi Sasuke."

696969696969696969

Cip cip cip cip!

Pagi ini Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya. Dia melihat tubuhnya polos tanpa benang satu helai-pun. Hanya tertutup selimut wol Sasuke. Tengok sekeliling, dimana Sasuke?

"Sasuke..." desahnya pelan.

CUUUURR!

Bercikan shower terdengar dari luar membuat seseorang penasaran, dibukanya pintu yang kebetulan tak dikunci.

"Hiyaaa!" pekik Naruto kaget saat penisnya diremas dari belakang dan kantung testisnya dimainkan. Yang dibelakang juga menggesek gesekan penisnya ke permukaan lubang Naruto.

"Sasuke..." bisiknya lirih sekali. Sampai ia tidak tahu apakah itu terdengar di telinganya sendiri. Lalu mendesah oleh permainan segar oleh... kekasihnya?

~Aka Yamada~

"jadi... kamu masih tinggal di rumah Uchiha itu?" tanya Sai, yang –bisa dibilang saudara Naruto. 7 tahun yang lalu Sai dan Naruto adalah saudara. Karena permasalahan keluarga, Sai keluar dari klannya dan membuat namanya hanya 'Sai'. Jika ditanya marganya, dia tak akan menjawab.

"...Iya."

"Dia pasti memaksamu melakukan seks, kan?"

"..." Naruto tak menjawab. Sai pasti tahu tanpa dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Pindahlah Naruto! Meskipun dia memberimu apa yang kau mau, tapi kenapa kau rela saat kau memberi..."

"Keperjakaanmu..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Memberikan mata birunya yang indah.

"Jawab Naruto! Jawab!"

"Karena..."

"Ya?" Sai tak sabaran.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke..."

TBC

Umm.. gimana ceritanya? Garing ya? /

Gatau mau ngomong apaa~~

Gaada review, gaada update.

So please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Gyaaa~ banyak yang review #plak

Aka bener bener minta maaf! Gomennasai!

Aka SALAH NULIS. Aka itu ngerti seme-uke. NS dan SN. Aka mau membuat SN, lah kok malah jadi NS? ==. Aka memang berniat bikin SN.

Im sorry, SORRY! *bows & bows*

Thanks to ^^:

sasunaru4ever

Uchikaze no Naruels

Sasukiss

Mekomeaow

terserahlah

BlueBlackButterfly

Ayuu Hyuuga

Haru no Yuuchan999

luph lavender

icha22madhen

namikaze thrisna

momo chan

(no name)

yuki

ttixz lone cone bebe

map yang lupa/belum saya tulis di atas..

very thankiees yang favorite cerita ini~~! *hug hug*

Aka memberi terima kasih kepada semua orang. Namun, bagi Aka, orang yang tidak mau login itu pelit.

Hampir semua bilang alurnya kecepatan. Ok deh disini Aka memberi flashback mengapa SasuNaru jadi sering lemonan. Dan ada salah satu yang bertanya 'apa yang dimaksud dengan memanfaatkan'? disini semuanya bakal dibahas.

Dont like pair, rate, genre, and warning? Just don't read~

Enjoy!

Trapped in Love

Pairing: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Masashi K.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi. BL. OOC. Lemon. Etc.

Chapter 2: You are the greatest 'geisha', dear…

Pagi ini Naruto Uzumaki mengepak seluruh barangnya, dari baju, buku,dan aksesoris lainnya (yang tentunya dibantu oleh beberapa orang dewasa). Hari ini dia sangat deg-degan. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena hari ini dia akan pindah ke keluarga Uchiha –keluarga terkaya di seluruh Negara Hi. Seharusnya klan Naruto, Uzumaki, yang menjadi terkaya di seluruh Negara Hi. Tapi apa? Setelah pasangan suami istri Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki meninggal, klan Uzumaki tak dianggap lebih dari segumpal sampah.

"Cepat kemas barangmu dan naik ke mobilku."

~Aka Yamada~

Naruto POV

"Cepat kemas barangmu dan naik ke mobilku." kata bocah yang seumuran denganku.

Huh, dasar menyebalkan. Apa? Hei! Meskipun aku hanya bocah berumur 5 tahun, namun aku juga bukan bocah ingusan yang gampang disuruh suruh! Aku terpaksa menuruti permintaannya. Jika tidak, aku mungkin juga akan tewas seperti kedua orang tuaku! Oh tidak! Jantungku masih terlalu kecil untuk menganga keluar seperti ayahku!

Setelah selesai mengepak seluruh barangku, aku naik mobil mewah hitam disamping si orang pemaksa-aku-untuk-tinggal-di-rumahnya itu. Setelah masuk, aku melihat banyak mobil mobil sejenis mengikuti mobil yang kunaiki ini. Hah, dikira aku ini mafia apa sehingga harus dijaga seperti ini? Kembali ke orang disampingku. Namanya siapa? Aku lup-

"Uchiha Sasuke, Dobe. Jangan membuat aku mengulang namaku."

Hah! Darimana dia tahu! Bodoh! Jika kamu melihati dia itu pasti kamu sedang mengingat namamu... tunggu, Dobe?

"Aku masih ingat namamu, Teme jelek."

"Apa katamu, Dobe?" ucapnya geram.

"Teme. T-e-m-e. Yang berarti brengsek!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Kau... Dobe! Yang berarti bodoh!"

"Kau yang brengsek!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang cerewet!"

"Kau ya—"

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai."

Apa? Apa katanya? Tuan muda? Hah, saat aku masih menjadi anak Hokage saja aku tidak dipanggil tuan muda! Mungkin Uzumaki-san dan Naru-sama untuk yang sudah dekat kepadaku.

"Kau…"

Perkataanku tak dilanjutkan lagi, kaget melihat rumah yang didepanku.

Rumah yang sangaaaat megah dan besar. Meskipun lebih besar rumahku, namun tetap saja aku kagum.

"Kenalkan ini ayahku, Fugaku, ibuku Mikoto, dan baka anikiku Itachi."

"Berapa umur anikimu?"

"Beda sepuluh tahun denganku, jadi sekarang dia 15 tahun."

Lalu bibi Mikoto mengantarku ke kamarku di lantai 3.

"Ini kamarmu."

Kamar yang sangat luas, bercat putih, ada sofa, TV, komputer, kamar mandi yang lengkap dengan bathup.

"Apakah ini cukup?" tanya bibi Mikoto.

"Ya.. bibi.."

"Tak usah memanggil Bibi! Panggil saja Okaasan!"

"Ya... Ok-Okaasann..." Okaasan baru, ya?

"Nah begitu lebih baik!" katanya sambil menepuk punggungku.

Kalau aku memanggilnya Okaasan, berarti paman Fugaku aku panggil Otousan dong?

~Aka Yamada~

2 tahun sudah aku tinggal di rumah si Teme itu. Hampir setiap hari juga aku melihat Aniki (Itachi) membawa seseorang berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Kata Sasuke dia itu pacarnya, uke Aniki. Uke? Yang diserang? Berarti aniki itu gay? Homoseksual?

Atau lebih tepatnya... Yaoi?

Aku memang masih berumur 7 tahun, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu Yaoi dan semacamnya. Dan besok adalah hari pertama aku dan Sasuke masuk sekolah dasar Konoha.

~Aka Yamada~

Normal POV

"Kyaa.. Tampannya! Aduh, padahal masih kelas satu!" seru perempuan berambut pink, sepertinya masih kelas dua.

"Tampan sekali.." sahut temannya disamping yang berambut pirang.

"Eh tunggu.. bukankah orang disampingnya itu.." orang yang diikat bola bola di kanan dan kiri tampak melihat orang disamping Sasuke.

"Anak Namizake Minato?" sambung Sasuke.

"Eh.." ketiga perempuan tersebut hanya bisa diam.

"Ayo." kata Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

'_Apa-apaan dia!'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Sasu-teme… Aku mau berkenalan dengan perempuan berambut pink itu."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku!" Naruto memberontak.  
>"Tidak mau." ucap Sasuke singkat.<p>

Naruto pun membisu.

Itu segumpal cerita ketika mereka masih imut-imut ^^. Sekarang mari beralih saatnya tumbuh cinta.

"Sasu! Pagi ini Shikamaru menyatakan perasaan ke Kiba!"

"Hn."

"Jangan hn-hn saja! Aku tahu kamu pasti mau melihat gosip terbaru ini!" sahut Naruto anusitas sambil melambaikan-lambaikan potongan kertas yang diambilnya di papan mading ke depan muka Sasuke.

"Diam! Memangnya apa untungnya aku membaca artikel sampah ini, Dobe?"

"Aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya bingung saja, dari kita kelas 1 SD sampai kelas 3 SMP, kamu hanya menempel padaku saja. Boro-boro pacaran, kenalan dengan cewek saja nggak!"

"Dobe..."  
>"Apa lagi?"<br>"Diam."

Naruto pun membisu lagi.

2 Minggu kemudian…

"Sasu! Ada gossip terbaru lagi!"

"Apaan lagi sih!" Sasuke tampak jengkel, bagaimana tidak? Dari kelas 1 SD, sampai mereka kelas 3 SMP, Naruto tak henti hentinya mengoceh tentang hal hal (yang menurut Sasuke) remeh temeh dan tak usah diperdulikan.

"Nggak jadi deh." Naruto sudah diam melihat tatapan jengkel dari Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"Apa?"  
>"..."<p>

"Apaan?"

Sasuke menarik nafas, menahan nafsunya yang menggelora.  
>"Jadilah geisha-ku."<p>

~Aka Yamada~

"Ahh... Ahh..." Naruto mendesah desah sejadi jadinya saat mereka melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya.

Rasa nikmat, perih, sakit, dan sedih.

Sedih karena harus merelakan kesuciannya sebagai laki laki pada laki laki yang ia cintai dari kelas 1 SD.

"Ukh..." lagi, benda asing , panjang dan besar menyentuh titik didalam tubuhnya.

TIDAK! Aku belum mau kehilangannya!

"Akkh!" kenapa, kenapa hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulutku?

Kenapa susah sekali untuk berkata 'Berhenti!'

"Enak..." kata laki laki diatasnya. Dia membuka sedikit matanya, melihat wajah orang diatasnya.

Wajah tampan yang bercampur peluh serta keringat, lidahnya menjilat bibirnya. Melihat keadaan laki laki dibawahnya yang mengeluarkan air mata dari matanya yang indah.

Ia merendahkan badannya, untuk berbisik sesuatu kata yang sukses membuat laki laki berambut pirang tersebut semakin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Service mu enak, sayang..."

Laki laki itu semakin mengehentakan kebanggaannya ke dalam tubuh sang uke. Mengeluarkan hasratnya ke dalam tubuh orang yang dia jadikan 'geisha'. Lalu tertidur di dada tan laki laki berambut pirang, sambil memutar puting di dadanya sang 'geisha'.

"Kau geisha terhebat, sayang..."

~Aka Yamada~

Flashback Off...

Kembali ke cerita semula.

"Apa?" tampak Sai tak dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke!"

"Jangan! Jangan, Naruto! Jangan pernah menyukainya!"

"Terlambat, Sai..."

"Gara-gara dia, Naruto!"

"Aku..."

"Dia hanya menjadikanmu budak seks! Naruto, sadarlah, dia hanya menjadikanmu Geisha! Geisha! Pemuas nafsu! Hanya itu Naruto!"

"Menyukai..."

"Berani sekali dia menginjak klan Uzumaki! Sialan! Brengsek!"

"Sasuke..."

Sai terdiam, melihat Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Aku memang bukan..."

"Kami-sama pasti sudah mengaitkan aku dan Sasuke dengan benang merah..."

"Kami-sama tidak sejahat itu, Naruto..."

"Pada saat itu kami mengucapkan sumpah suci di depan altar..."  
>"Naruto…"<br>"Aku mencintai Sasuke…"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, aku mencintai Sasuke, aku mencintai Sasuke…" Naruto berulang ulang mengatakan itu seperti mantra yang paling mujarab.

"Aku men...cin..tai" air mata mulai keluar dari mata birunya.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

"Kamu sudah terjebak di dalam cinta ini..."

~Aka Yamada~

"Sasuke..." malam ini, Naruto mau mencoba menanyakan Sasuke, sesuatu yang sangat pentinh.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau sekarang." tatapan Naruto seperti anak anjing yang meminta kepada majikannya.

"Baiklah. Ke kamar mandi sekarang."

"Ukhhh... Sakitt.." siapa lagi yang merintih selain Naruto? Dia menggeliat di bathup yang penuh dengan kelopak mawar.  
>"Sudah biasa bukan..? Ukh... sempitt.."<p>

"Akh!" Naruto refleks mengenjang saat benda panjang dan besar itu memasuki liangnya. Sasuke terdiam, membiasakan dulu sebelum acara selanjutnya. Namun memanfaatkan waktu untuk mencium mulut Naruto, menyisipkan lidahnya di mulut Naruto.

"Sa...skee..." Naruto mendesah sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah Sasuke menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya ke dalam tubuh Naruto, ia melihat Naruto yang terengah engah.

"Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kau yang meminta duluan." katanya datar.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn,"

"Sebenarnya apa perasaanmu terhadapku?"  
>Pria diatasnya hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.<p>

"Sasuke!"

Tak menoleh.

"Sasukee!"

Tetap tak menoleh.

Perlahan Naruto merangkak keluar dari bathup dengan kesusahan. Rasa nyeri di bagian bawahnya membuatnya terjatuh dan tergelincir.  
>"Sasuke..."<p>

Naruto POV

Sakit! Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hatiku saat ini. Tubuhku seperti dijadikan..., tidak. Memang seharusnya dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Geisha tidak pernah boleh mempunyai perasaan pada 'majikan'nya. Kadang kadang aku ingin mati. Tapi apa? Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukannya. Dasar pengecut! Bodoh! Untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke saja aku tidak bisa. Namun apa? Hatiku, tubuhku sudah diberikan kepadanya. Sejak aku berumur 6 tahun sampai sekarang. Apakah dia tidak mempunyai sedikitpun perasaan terhadapku? Apakah yang dia suka dari dariku hanya tubuhku?

"ukh..." aku menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhku. Nyeri. Apalagi tadi dia bermain kasar.

Aku menyeret tubuhku keluar dari kamar mandi. Beruntung kamarku berada didepan kamar mandi. Jadi dengan cepat aku menyeret kakiku keluar.

Baru aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, handphone yang ada di meja seberang tempat tidurku berbunyi.

Sai

+81365545***

Susah payah aku mengambil ponselku, lalu menjawab.

"Halo?"

"Sai..! Ada apa?" aku berusaha ceria. Bagaimanapun juga dia belum tahu kondisiku sekarang.

"Aku ada di depan rumah uchiha..um, rumahmu. Bisa keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Aku..." belum sempat aku menjawab, handphone ku dirampas oleh seseorang.

"Berhenti menelepon Naruto! Dia milikku dan kau tak berhak menelepon orang yang sudah menjadi milikku!" lalu mematikan sambungan dengan Sai dengan kasar. Menyebalkan sekali orang yang merampas handphoneku! Apa-apaan ini? Seenaknya sekali...

"Sasuke?"

"hn,"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar. Tapi aku tetap saja senang.

Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Baru aku mencium bibirnya. Dia membanting tubuhku ke kasur mungilku.

"Naruto.." katanya lalu mencium sambil menindihku.

Kubuka saja mulutku saat dia menjilat bibirku. Lidahnya bermain main didalam mulutku.

"Engh,…" aku mendesah saat bibir dinginnya mencium leher tanku yang masih penuh dengan kissmark sejam yang lalu.

Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajahku yang bersemu merah. Saat kami melakukan seks, Sasuke jarang sekali melihat wajahku.

"Kau milikku, Naruto…" katanya disela sela menciumku.

"Ukhh…" aku hanya bisa mendesah desah.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku..." katanya.

Aku berhenti mendesah. Ini pertama kalinya dia berkata seperti itu terhadapku.

Aku menarik nafas saat dia mulai menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

~TBC

Kependekkan ya? Maap deh ...

Mana telat lagi updetnyaaa!

Huaaaa

Aduh kok kayaknya naru kasian amat ya? Bodo deh...

Okaaayy...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
